Corran Horns Lichtschwert
Corran Horns Lichtschwert war das Lichtschwert des Jedi-Meisters und Ratsmitglied Corran Horn. Konstruktion miniatur|links|180px|Corran Horn bei der Konstruktion seines Lichtschwertes Das Lichtschwert von Corran Horn war ein besonderes Lichtschwert, denn der Jedi entschied sich dazu, die zwar bereits alt bekannte, jedoch noch immer sehr wirksame Zwei-Phasen-Technologie zu verwenden. Dafür musste er sein Lichtschwert mit mehreren verschiedenen Lichtschwertkristallen ausstatten. Außerdem verbaute er auch Werkstoffe wie Diamanten und Smaragde in sein Lichtschwert. Dies führte letztenendes zur Konstruktion eines Zwei-Phasen-Lichtschwert. Diese Technik, bei der er mehrere Kristalle und Werkstoffe in das Lichtschwert einsetzte und sie miteinander verband, ermöglichte es ihm, zwei verschiedene Klingen einsetzen zu können. Während einer der Kristalle eine relativ kurze Klinge in silberner Farbe erzeugte, erzeugte der andere Kristall eine drei Meter lange Klinge in violetter Farbe. Diese Technik rettete Corran bereits das ein oder andere mal das Leben, da eventuelle Gegner sich angesichts der kurzen, silbernen Klinge häufig nah an Corran heranwagten. Und in diesen Momenten konnte Corran per einfachem Knopfdruck die violette Klinge aktivieren, die mit ihren drei Metern an Länge die Distanz zum Gegner meist mit Leichtigkeit bewältigte. Geschichte Corran konstruierte sein Lichtschwert im Jahre 11 NSY. Kurz nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass er machtsensitiv war und seine Vorfahren Jedi waren, bat Großmeister Luke Skywalker ihn darum, sich dem Neuen Jedi-Orden anzuschließen und eine Ausbildung auf Yavin IV zu beginnen. Nachdem Corran seine Missionen mit der Renegaten-Staffel abgeschlossen hatte, entschied er sich dazu, seine Ausbildung anzutreten und baute im Laufe derer sein Lichtschwert. Tatsächlich kam dieses bereits wenige Tage nach seiner Konstruktion zum Einsatz, als Corrans Frau Mirax Terrik Horn entführt wurde und Corran sie zu befreien versuchte. Mit der Unterstützung Luke Skywalkers gelang es ihm, die die Macht nutzenden Jensaarai zu besiegen und mithilfe seines Freundes Elegos A'Kla dazu zu bringen, sich den Jedi anzuschließen. Anschließend befreite er seine Frau Mirax. miniatur|links|180px|Corran in einem Kampf während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Seitdem begleitete das Lichtschwert Corran auf all seinen Reisen, und seltsamerweise ist es dem Jedi immer gelungen, das Lichtschwert funktionstüchtig und vollkommen intakt aus den Missionen zu schaffen, während die Lichtschwerter anderer Jedi fast regelmäßig von irgendwelchen Gegnern zerstört wurden. Vor allem Corrans Zwei-Phasen-Technologie kam ihm häufig zu Gute. Während einer Schlacht gegen die Yuuzhan Vong im Jahre 25 NSY machte sich der Jedi-Ritter Ganner Rhysode über Corrans alte Zwei-Phasen-Technologie lustig, nur um wenige Minuten später zu sehen, wie das Lichtschwert Corran das Leben rettete, als er einen Yuuzhan Vong überlistete, der sich zu nah an seine silberne Klinge herangewagt hatte, um der plötzlich vorschnellenden violetten Klinge entkommen. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges gelang es ihm sogar, selbst den unter den Yuuzhan Vong als so mächtigen geltenden Krieger-Kommandanten Shedao Shai während eines Duells auf Ithor zu töten.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Verderben Im Laufe des Krieges machte sich Corran mit seinen Kampftechniken einen Ruf bei den Yuuzhan Vong. Nach dem Kampf gegen Shedao Shai wurde er von den Yuuzhan Vong nur noch als „Schlächter von Shedao Shai“ bezeichnet, und als er einigen von ihnen auf Coruscant und Zonama Sekot begegnete, verehrten sie ihn sogar als großen Krieger.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Prophezeiung Nicht zuletzt wegen Corrans Fertigkeiten im Lichtschwertkampf gelang es dem Meister sogar, sich gegen harte Gegner wie die Barabel-Meisterin Saba Sebatyne zu verteidigen. In einem Übungskampf der beiden schlug sich Saba zwar gut, doch gelangte sie so gut wie nie an Corran heran. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht, an der drei Meter langen Klinge seines Lichtschwertes vorbeizukommen. Und sie wusste, dass sie sich auch nicht zu nah an die silberne heranwagen durfte, da Corran diese ebenso schnell abschalten, wie er sie ausfahren konnte. Diese Erfahrung mussten neben Saba aber auch bereits andere mächtige und bekannte Meister wie Kam SolusarUnion und Cilghal in Übungskämpfen gegen Corran machen. Während des Aufstands des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith benutzte Corran sein Lichtschwert ebenfalls. Als der Neue Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant von den Sith eingenommen wurde, begab er sich mit den Meistern Luke Skywalker und Jaina Solo auf eine Mission, die Anführerin und Macht-Entität Abeloth zu töten. Hierbei kam ihm besonders zu Gute, dass die Sith des Vergessenen Stammes über fünftausend Jahre lang auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Kesh festsaßen. Daher war ihnen all der Technologie, die sich nach den Jahre 5000 VSY gebildet hatte, nicht bekannt. Obwohl sie selbst über Lichtschwerter verfügten, kamen sie einfach nicht mit Corrans Lichtschwert, das von einer Sekunde auf die andere plötzlich drei Meter lang werden konnte, einfach nicht zurecht. Nichtsdestoweniger machten sie diesen Umstand mit ihren Waffen, den Shikkar-Dolchen, wieder wett. Dies befähigte sie allerdings nicht dazu, Corran zu besiegen oder gar zu töten. Mit der kurzen Klinge seines Lichtschwertes hatte er eine nahezu perfekte Kontrolle über sein Gleichgewicht und konnte sein Lichtschwert somit besser führen, was ihm ermöglichte, die meisten der geworfenen Dolche oder abgeschossenen Blasterpistolen abzuwehren und zurückzuschlagen.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Apokalypse Hinter den Kulissen * Den ersten Auftritt hat Corrans Lichtschwert in dem von Michael A. Stackpole verfassten und im Mai 2001 auf Deutsch erschienenen Roman Der Kampf des Jedi. Dort baut Corran das Lichtschwert und verwendet es zum ersten Mal, um seine Frau Mirax zu befreien. Seitdem wird sein Lichtschwert nie zerstört und kommt beinahe in jeden Roman zum Einsatz, in dem er behandelt wird. Bilder seines Lichtschwerts wurden auf den Covern der Romane, Comics und Kurzgeschichten oder als Bilder in Sachbüchern wie den Essential Guides veröffentlicht. * Auf einigen Bildern ist Corrans Lichtschwert fälschlicherweise blau oder in einem bläulichen Ton gezeichnet, darunter zum Beispiel im The New Essential Guide to Characters.The New Essential Guide to Characters Quellen *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Union'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Verderben *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Wächter der Macht'' – Zorn *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse *''The Essential Guide to the Force'' (Nur Bild) *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' (Nur Bild) Einzelnachweise en:Corran Horn's lightsaber Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Lichtschwerter Kategorie:Legends